The Storm
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: A songfic for Alex and Olivia. Set at the end of 'Loss'


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Law & Order: SVU. I also don't own 'The Storm" sung by Garth Brooks, off his album 'Scarecrow'. I did however come up with the idea for this song fic with the help of my wonderful beta reader and co-conspirator in all things involving Fin and Munch, Megan a.k.a. XChick03. Thanks so much!  
  
The Storm  
  
Olivia walked into her apartment tiredly. She had tried to save Alex, but it just didn't work. Alex hadn't been able to hang on.  
  
*Damn them all to hell and back again. I wish I could have Zapata's and his hit men's heads on pikes.* Olivia thought as she wandered back to her bedroom and switched on the radio. She pulled off her jacket and shoes before placing her gun and cuffs on the night stand.  
  
"…And now, 'The Storm', by Garth Brooks, from his last album, 'Scarecrow'." the radio DJ announced. Olivia almost laughed at the irony. Alex had always loved country. It figured the radio would still be set to her favorite station. She looked around the bedroom and picked up various pictures of her and Alex by themselves, and a few with the whole gang as the song began to play.  
  
"She sits among the pieces of broken glass and photographs, reluctantly releases the last of what was her past. It struck without warning or did she just ignore the signs, in those dark clouds forming behind her silver lines.  
  
The door it slammed like thunder and the tears they fell like rain and warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane. She's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore. She's alive but can she survive the storm."  
  
Tears began to form in Olivia's eyes as she choked back a gasp. *Alex is dead. She's gone. I loved her so much. I feel like my heart has been ripped out. I feel like I'm dead inside.* Olivia thought as she began to sob, to the sound of rain hitting her window and the sight of lightening flashing across New York. It was as if the whole city was mourning one of its own, one of its best.  
  
The next morning, Olivia went into work as usual. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and had only half-heartedly tried to look presentable. She got her morning cup of coffee out of habit and sat at her desk staring off into space thinking, thinking of Alex. The call came in, not long after Elliot arrived. It wasn't one Olivia was expecting. *What the hell does Witness Protection want with us?* was Olivia's only thought as she and Elliot drove to the meeting place arranged by the Witness Protection agents. When they arrived, Alex was standing by a car, injured but very much alive.  
  
"She insisted on seeing the two of you. Make it fast though." One of the agents said with irritation. Olivia didn't take her eyes off Alex as she gently got into the SUV and closed the door. Olivia felt the tears run down her cheeks, but she didn't care, and she watched Alex ride away, ride out of her life. They hadn't spoken. They didn't need to. It was all there in her eyes. Those beautiful sapphire orbs that spoke so easily to Olivia's chocolate ones. Love and sadness reflected in the tears that were mirrored on Olivia's face.  
  
Later that night, when Olivia was home again, she remembered the second verse to the song she heard on the radio the night before. Again it was with thoughts of Alex.  
  
"A broken jewel box dancer lies in pieces down the hall. She's finding out the answers don't change nothing at all. Its time that she stopped searching for who's to blame or what went wrong. The only thing for certain is she's gone. She's got to move one.  
  
The door it slammed like thunder and the tears they fell like rain and the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane. She's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore. She's alive but can she survive the storm"  
  
Olivia went into work each day, and it got easier to be there and not expect Alex to walk in any moment. The pain didn't fade but lessened. Perhaps she would be ok, as she kept telling herself. The boys as she called Fin, Elliot, John, and Don, never suspected anything between her and Alex, and they never would.  
  
"Someday days, they just roll on by without a gray cloud in the sky. She keeps telling herself 'I will make it on my own.' And her friends, they've all gone back to their lives. Thinking she will be alright, as she races through the night to make it home.  
  
The door it slammed like thunder and the tears they fell like rain and the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane. She's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore. She's alive but can she survive the storm." 


End file.
